Show Me
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: One Shot; Please note this is rated M.


**Smutty goodness... one shot, pwp**

**They aren't mine... I don't own a thing...  
**

* * *

It had been a long week. After two homicides and three set ups by her mother, all Jane wanted to do was settled down in front of her television and watch something brainless. Much to her annoyance, after watching tv for about an hour, her empty apartment got the best of her. She decided to give Maura a call and see what she was up to.

It took longer than normal for the M.E. to answer the phone. When she finally did, she sounded slightly out of breath. "Isles."

"Hey, it's Jane. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, Jane! Yes, everything is fine. You just... caught me while I was in the middle of something."

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt. I can call back later."

"No! No... that's okay. What's on your mind?"

"I was bored and thought I'd see if you wanted some company?" Jane shrugged despite the fact Maura couldn't see her.

"I'd love some company. How long before you will be over?"

"An hour? I have to walk Joe, take a shower, and do a few other things first."

"Okay, Jane, I'll see you in an hour."

* * *

Jane pulled into Maura's driveway a little over an hour later with an overnight bag and Joe in tow. She really didn't have a plan, but Maura had satellite, and she was certain they could find something both of them would want to watch. If not, she was equally sure she could talk Maura into watching something Jane wanted to watch.

The brunette rang the doorbell and waited. A few moments passed, and Maura didn't answer. Jane rang again. Something wasn't right. Jane's internal cop alerts started going off. Maura knew she was coming. Lights were on in the house. There was no reason for her not to answer the door.

Jane put Joe down, pulled out her gun, and slowly pushed her key into the lock. She opened the door as she swung her gun in front of her, sweeping the area, checking for potential bad guys. There was music drifting from Maura's bedroom. "Tango of Evora", Jane recognized it from Maura's playlist of 'relaxing melodies'. The detective started with the guest room and cleared the house before finally coming to Maura's room.

The door was slightly ajar, and Jane used her foot to slowly open it the rest of the way. As she stepped into the room, she heard a moan come from the master bathroom. Her eyes widened. It was Maura, and she sounded... hurt?

She stopped moving and listened for a moment. The moaning continued. There were definite sounds of water running. Maybe she was taking a shower? That didn't make sense. Maura knew the time frame. She would be done with her shower and already perfectly dressed before Jane ever arrived.

Jane wondered what to do. She lowered her gun and ran the back of her hand across her chin in thought. She glanced around the room. Candles were lit. Music was playing. Maura's clothes were laid out on the bed. Maura's moaning was getting more pronounced.

"Jane."

The brunette nearly fumbled her gun. Her brain finally kicked out of protection mode and into detective mode. Maura wasn't in trouble. Maura was having a little personal time in the bathtub.

"Mmmm... Jane."

Maura was having a little personal time in the bathtub, and the perfectly manicured blonde was moaning _her_ name.

"Yes..."

Panic kicked in. First of all, Jane never wanted to walk in on anyone she knew during their 'me time'. Second of all, this was Maura. As far as Jane was concerned, Maura didn't have 'me time'. Third of all, Maura was currently naked in her tub doing God-knows-what while moaning _Jane's_ name.

Why wasn't she angry that the blonde was hiding something so big from her? Why wasn't she put-off that her best friend was clearly having dirty thoughts about her? Why wasn't she at least irritated that Maura could have taken care of all of this before Jane got there so she didn't have to hear this?

"God..."

Why? Because, she sighed, she'd done the same thing a hundred times before. She'd soaked in her own tub and fantasized about the perfect body of the perfect blonde now sitting in her own tub thinking about her.

"Touch me..."

It probably wasn't the smartest move of Jane's life. At some point, her higher level brain functions had shut down in lieu of wanting to follow through with the demand that had just issued from Maura's lips. So, with a shaking hand, Jane removed her gun, badge, and phone placing them on the night stand. She pulled off her shoes and socks and kicked off her pants leaving her in a pair of white satin underwear and a fitted white shirt.

She prowled toward the door of the master bathroom stopping just before she grabbed the door knob.

"Oh, Jane..."

She reached out and slowly turned the knob. With a practiced hand, she quietly pushed the door open and silently slipped inside.

Maura was in her garden tub. The candles lining the bathroom cabinet gave a soft glow. Tthe room smelled of lavender and white sage. The bubbles were nearly gone from the tub, and Jane's eyes ran over the nude form of the blonde in the water.

Maura's eyes were closed. Her head thrown back, lips slightly parted. One hand grasped a breast, kneading it, as the other ran practiced patterns over things much lower on her body.

Jane swallowed and licked her lips. She silently sauntered toward the edge of the tub. At the edge, she bent over Maura's prone form as Maura continued to whimper, to moan, to touch herself...

"Please, Jane, please..."

It was too much, Jane bent over and captured Maura's lips with her own.

The blonde's eyes shot open and her hands instinctively went from teasing herself to covering herself. She tried to pull away, but Jane refused to let her go. She climbed into the tub with Maura, following her movements, continuing to claim the other woman's lips.

It took only a few moments for the kiss to be returned. Maura moaned. Jane felt her wet hands trace the bottom of her now drenched shirt. She finally pulled back to allow Maura to remove it. It landed on the floor with a wet plop.

No words. They were too busy exploring each other. Jane shuddered as Maura removed her bra. She sighed as she took one of Maura's pert wet nipples into her mouth. She'd dreamed of doing this for so long; she savored every moment.

"Underwear," Maura managed to growl out as she tugged at the last piece of material covering Jane's body.

"Bedroom," Jane panted out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Maura bit down on the pulse point on her neck.

They crawled out of the tub never taking their hands away from each other. Maura practically ripped Jane's panties off before they made their way to her bed. Jane couldn't help but smile.

Once out of the bathroom, Jane grabbed the smaller woman, picking her up and placing her on the bed before crawling on herself.

Maura watched Jane crawl up the bed with an expression that Jane could only think of as predatory. With a breathtaking grace, Maura sat up and got to her knees. She pulled Jane up to face her.

On their knees, facing each other, exploring every facet of the other's body, Jane could feel her legs shaking. She _wanted_ Maura; she _needed_ her. She wanted to touch and be touched. The gasp that escaped her mouth as the blonde ran a finger between her legs and over her surprised them both but it didn't slow down their hands or their mouths as they kissed and nipped at each other.

Jane followed Maura's lead, running her own hand between the blonde's legs, delighting in the heat she found there. Maura _wanted_ her; she _needed_ her. By way of asking permission, Jane ran a finger over that heat.

"Yes," Maura hissed out as she did the same to Jane.

Jane pulled back to look into Maura's eyes as she entered the blonde. She inhaled sharply as she felt Maura enter her.

They set a rhythm with each other. Their hands and hips mirrored the other woman's movements. The friction building between the two was almost more than Jane could stand. At some point, they stopped kissing and simply held onto each other with one arm as they continued their assault of their lover with the other.

Jane saw stars. A sound erupted from her throat somewhere between a strangled cry of Maura's name and some guttural, primal sound she wasn't aware she could even make. As her mind emptied and her body threatened to go slack, she felt Maura spasm around her, felt the nails of her free hand dig into her back, and then felt her body slack.

The brunette came to her senses a few moments later. They were laying on their sides, facing each other. Maura's eyes were still closed and her hand was still snuggled between Jane's legs. For that matter, Jane's own hand was till resting in Maura.

Maura opened her eyes and smiled. Jane closed her eyes as she felt Maura's hand run along her jawline. Jane made a movement to indicate that she should move her hand. Maura frowned. They both whimpered as they extracted themselves from each other.

Jane rolled onto her back as Maura pulled a blanket up. The blonde wrapped herself around Jane's side and snuggled into the crook of her neck.

"I didn't hear the doorbell." Maura ran patterns across Jane's stomach.

"I got worried, so I used my key to come in." Jane rubbed small circles over Maura's back.

"I didn't hear you call out my name."

"I heard you call out mine." They laughed. "Maura, that was incredible. I just have to say."

Maura kissed Jane's neck. "Much better than my fantasies, I assure you."

"You have more than one?" Jane's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Of course, don't you?" Maura pulled back to gaze at the brunette. "Would you like to know what else I fantasize about?"

Jane ran her hands over the body of the woman hovering above her. "No, I have a better idea." She pulled Maura down for another kiss. "Show me."

"Gladly."


End file.
